Breaking H
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A request for Eversoris.hhh


_A/N: This is a request for , I tried to make it serious, but I don't think I managed to make it as serious as it could have been. I still hope you enjoy. _

_I don't own anyone in this, I'm not making any money and I certainly don't know what it's like to be married to H or Steph, so yea with that being said, IT'S FICTION!!! rofl_

* * *

_Gotta hide, gotta get away, gotta hide. _Those words swirled and rebounded until it became a deafening mantra. The hallways were devoid of life; not even a lowly camera man was trolling around but in his hurried gait Hunter didn't even notice. All that mattered to him was that he made it to the sanctity of his and Shawn's locker room. His name; called in a syrupy lilt echoed behind him and pushed him to up his already rapid strides until he was practically sprinting down the slipper halls. His breathing was labored as he skidded around a corner and it was only scant inches that kept him from colliding with the cold concrete wall but he used the light kiss of stone to propel him further down the hall. At last the rust-red door loomed in his vision and he let a sigh pass his lips as he forced himself to slow. As his hand connected with the smooth metal knob his name once more sounded and he ripped the 'DX' name paper of the smooth surface then ducked inside. His bag sat gaping on the bench and from the in locker room shower the hiss of running water greeted him.

His amber eyes glowed in relief as he sauntered over, pulling large gulps of air and choked the irrational fear that had him in its claws until he felt his body return to some semblance of his natural rhythm. Shawn's humming—unlike his singing—was off key and it helped bring Hunter down further, pushing the heart palpitating confrontation to the back of his mind. He plopped down on the couch and tilted his head back, smiling and finally laughing at how stupid he had acted. With a head shake he closed his eyes and let Shawn hum him into a drowsy state of awareness. By the time he realized that the noise—both the shower and Shawn's humming—had stopped it was too late. Little warm hands wandered over his naked torso and plucked his brain from its warm, fuzzy trappings of almost slumber. A giggle finished waking him up and his golden eyes narrowed as his brunette topped wife straddled his lap and drug a finger over his chest. The panic from earlier started to once more seep into his muscles as she continued to sit quietly with a smirk on her face so wide that it threatened to cut her face in two.

"Huuunnnnttterrrr." She drawled as she licked her ruby painted lips.

He stayed quiet, knowing that she didn't want him to speak; she just wanted him to listen. He took a deep breath and tamped down on his quivering stomach muscles; telling himself that whatever it was it would be over soon. One of Stephanie's French manicured nails drifted down the line of his abs; ticklishly soft then scratched lightly over the lip of his spandex trunks; tracing the signature pattern teasingly before moving a bit further. What should have been a turn on only made Hunter wary; Stephanie only acted this way when she wanted something. And he had a pretty good idea what it was when she gripped his flaccid member gently and started to stroke him through his trunks.

"No."

"But you don't know what I'm going to say." She pouted; tightening her grip and making Hunter wince slightly.

"No."

Stephanie bent close to his ear and flicked her tongue along the shell; nibbling the lobe as she pressed herself flush against his chest.

"But baby, do you know how hot you are when you have gold around your waist? You know you want that title Hunter."

"Steph." Hunter gently pushed her back; his fear coming back in spades when he seen the glint in her eye. "I already have a title—two of them to be exact. I'm happy with that."

She pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes, her sexy, playful demeanor now gone.

"Hunter, when I married you it was because you were hungry for the gold. You wanted to be some thing in this company…"

"Oh please Steph you married me because you thought I knocked you up and _daddy's little princess _couldn't be seen pregnant and not married."

Stephanie's eye twitched and her nails bit into the sensitive skin of Hunter's thighs; making him yelp hoarsely. The pained utterance made Stephanie smile and after a deep breath she forced her voice back into the calm and collected state it had been in earlier.

"Anyways, we're pushing you for the WWE title after 'Mania." She shrugged her shoulder and batted her lashes; trying once more to be seductive. "Just imagine Hunt, you and Orton fighting; all hot and sweaty…"

"Again with Orton? Haven't you ran it into the ground? I'm sick to death of fighting Cena and Orton." Hunter rolled his eyes; earning himself an opened palmed slap to the face.

"You'll fight who we say and be happy with it." She snarled.

She climbed from his lap and straightened her skirt; working a gentle smile onto her face before turning towards the door.

"Oh and Hunter…"

"Y-yea?"

"Be ready when I get home."

The door slammed shut on Hunter's howl, muffling it but not enough that the few guys that had wandered down the hall couldn't hear it. They stopped and cocked their heads at the door before shaking them sadly and moving on.

"You can always tell what type of match Hunter is in come Mania."

"Poor man, can you imagine bottoming to your wife."

Their lips kicked up into identical grins and they sauntered away; Hunter's anguished howling still ringing in the hall.


End file.
